


Drunk On Love

by ninaneversay



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 只是文学请勿上升, 请勿模仿实践
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaneversay/pseuds/ninaneversay
Summary: 温莎KTV文学 和昨天的链子文学
Relationships: K佐, K光, 佐光, 飞光
Kudos: 13





	Drunk On Love

Drunk On Love

郑光都不知道自己是教子有方啊还是教子无方呢。妈的，左元杰刚进门就把自己折腾得眼圈泛红腿根发软，也没忘了扶自己去洗个澡清理一下犯浑射进去的精液。这叫什么，是不是管杀还管埋？  
左元杰额外找了个枕头垫在郑光腰下，郑光眼皮沉的下一秒都能粘上睡到地老天荒，可心里还惦记着事，嘱咐帮他揉腰的左元杰，“我多睡一会儿，晚上你先去温莎订包间。”  
可左元杰的手指，却顺着腰线往臀缝里凑，逗弄撩拨着被他操得外翻，将将合拢的穴肉，似乎在说平常事，又似乎在开黄腔，“光哥，我晚上有另外一个场子，但是你得给我留着门，我回来和你睡。”  
妈的，操了，郑光没什么好气，说，行行行，和我睡，我他妈太累了，祖宗，让我睡一会觉。  
郑光是听着闹铃醒来的，左元杰人影已经没了，应该是走之前给他用手机设定了个闹铃，郑光在自己屋里转了一圈，餐桌上还有个鸡蛋火腿三明治，还知道把吐司面包片的边角给切了。  
郑光是有点饿，三下五除二把三明治吃了，刷手机看看微信留言，ktv包间号之类的。  
去洗了把脸，哦对了，他最近也有点护肤心得，知道用化妆棉蘸湿爽肤水再擦一遍脸，好让自己再清醒清醒，估计立马就能在小红书开账号，分享低调王的爱用品心得和空瓶日记。  
提前剧透一下，郑光觉得他随便在德基买的那个深墨绿色的啥啥精萃水是真的挺好用。  
随便摸了瓶香水喷喷，换件衣服清爽清爽准备出门。  
把车停在车库，郑光刚进温莎，就看见老情人啊，丁飞在和另一拨人社交圆场，想着这人最近帮自己几个崽子出联名合作，上去打了个招呼。  
哈人打招呼都上手摸一摸有个肌肤之亲的，这不是很正常，丁飞搂着郑光的腰，说了句，“哟，你今天还挺好闻，和我身上味儿多像啊。”  
他妈的本来就是一个男香一个女香有什么多像，还装正经，可能是去年国庆来开房，说是身体力行给伟大国家过生日，丁飞手里不仅拿来盒冈本001还拿了盒loewe事后清晨001，给郑光留了女款，自己留了男款，说这叫一别两宽，你身上还有我的香水味。  
郑光说，谁和你一样啊，你身上那是人渣味。在我身上，那是香水味。  
进了自己的包间，不仅自家的几个狗崽子都在，还有比赛的时候认识的一些选手，连果盘话梅都吃上了，郑光本来就是打算出钱做东陪几个崽子玩会儿，放松放松，开开心，自己倒是无所谓，连歌都没点，自己坐沙发上，拿了瓶绿茶喝，也不知道是在守株待兔，还是在姜太公钓鱼。  
可不是没一会儿就等来鱼了嘛，丁飞发微信说，“出来一趟呗。”  
郑光回他，出来干嘛。  
“干啊。”回复的言简意赅，直击要害。  
怎么说呢，他和丁飞在长沙的日子是真的挺有感觉，不对，一直都，不能说琴瑟和鸣，但是一直都挺有感觉，总不能出了湘西，就把人踹了吧，打个快炮也是鸳鸯蝴蝶梦。  
何况，他抬眼看了一下，高天佐正在那里周杰伦金曲串烧，左元杰，他下午刚以身饲虎，割肉喂鹰应付过左元杰，轮不到这小崽子说什么。  
借口说去外面抽烟透气，其实是溜到二楼的无障碍洗手间。倒是不扭捏，大大方方的裤子扯倒到膝盖，跪到马桶盖上，上身半趴在水箱上。  
丁飞倒是没有直奔主题，而是拿手指描绘着郑光屁股上显而易见，根本无法忽略装瞎子的牙印，问了一句，谁啊，谁的戳啊？还自行猜测了个人，高天佐弄的？  
郑光回头瞪了他一眼，话里有话，说，我们家的破事，你个外人乱参合什么啊。  
哪个男人听了这种挑衅的话，还能按住心里的邪火啊，丁飞腰带抽出来，握手里，照着郑光的屁股上招呼了挺疼的两下才算完，“你老实点。”  
郑光扎扎实实被操得挺老实，膝盖跪的发红，也不知道一会儿穿上破洞裤，怎么跟别人解释。  
被操射了之后，眼前闪过白光，似乎都有些耳鸣，这时候知道求饶了，郑光说，你他妈的别，我一会儿还得。  
“得什么得。”丁飞掐着郑光的臀肉，确保精水灌得足够满也足够深。  
看着郑光抖抖索索穿裤子理衣服，丁飞才解了刚才被怼话的气，虽然操弄的时候怕郑光叫的声音太大，手指伸进郑光嘴里差点没被咬断。  
捏了捏郑光的脸肉，说，“你怎么也变成属狗的，还是会磨牙的小母狗那种。”  
郑光直接骂了句滚，滚得越远越好，拔屌无情爽了就扔那一套，他真的挺熟练的。  
丁飞没和他一般见识，抱了抱郑光，在眉间留了一个亲吻，说，“照顾好自己，想不想我无所谓。”  
郑光还是特意去外面抽了会烟，欲盖弥彰遮掩一下自己身上淫靡的人渣味儿，也是吹吹冷风，把涌上头的念去去千里烟波的离愁别绪散开一点儿。  
他和丁飞，是吧，偷情若是长久时，又岂在朝朝暮暮。  
回包间的路，真的是 walk of shame，步子迈大了就觉得黏糊糊的东西要往下流，步子迈小了一看就是被操过，挣扎着回来，还是做沙发边缘。  
高天佐是过够歌神麦霸的瘾了，往郑光身边凑，像小狗似的，鼻子闻着味，郑光拍了他一下，让他别捣乱。  
高天佐要是那么听话就好了，还是故意瞎摸乱蹭，郑光看了一眼包间的监控摄影头，没心思上演个半公开情色露出，说，高天佐，你消停点行不行。  
听了这话，再兴致勃勃摇尾巴的小狗也蔫了，又去坐好，剥开心果转移注意力，一连剥了七八个，一个都没剥出来。  
也许是吹了冷风有些头疼，也许是看不过去高天佐不开心的样，别管这开心是假的还是真的不开心，郑光凑过去说，“你没喝酒吧，开车送我回家呗，我有点偏头痛。”  
等高天佐开车上路，坐副驾驶的郑光就低下头，给这个自己惹的麻烦做了口活，算是安慰和哄劝，爽得高天佐直接超速闯了个红灯。  
郑光抬起头，让高天佐的鸡儿就那么一柱擎天从下裤拉链里探出来，也不管马眼都开始流前液了，训他，“我他妈驾照没多少分了，佐哥。”  
高天佐箭在弦上一愣头小子，按着郑光的后颈往自己的鸡儿上凑，说，再舔舔，光哥你给我再舔舔，罚款我交行不行。  
离家还有一个路口，就含出来满满一嘴巴浓精，郑光吞了大半，找了张纸巾，把溢在嘴边的那点儿擦了。  
在郑光家楼下，高天佐还以为自己能登堂入室呢，毕竟，在车上，郑光都那么主动，今晚没有春宵一度，是不是有点说不过去。  
谁知道，郑光死活不同意，他屁股里夹着丁飞射进去的精，床上还是和左元杰睡过的床单，还他妈得给左元杰留门，要是放高天佐进门这事真的没完，就说，自己累了，不方便，真的不行。  
高天佐这一下子就emo了，还能说什么呢，没话找话说了两句，少吃凉的，多喝热水，自己打车走了。  
又过了大半个月，这不是刚刚协调好长沙杭州差点儿撞车的工作安排嘛，几个崽子也多有几天时间喘口气，放放风。  
高天佐哪怕不露脸的语音直播，热度都能卡到爆，尤其是这次还叫来了左元杰。  
“我俩怎么在一块儿直播？我俩怎么就不能在一会儿直播了？我俩在一起做的事情多着呢。”高天佐明显是手边放了罐啤酒，边喝边扯闲篇。  
还是左元杰会圆场，说，“一会儿厂牌团建，我先来佐哥这里签到，我们再一起打车过去，主要是为了省钱。”  
可能是高天佐正在一手烟一手酒，左元杰靠过来也没注意，一个不小心左元杰的食指指节直接怼在了香烟另一头的燃火上。  
“操。”左元杰下意识低声骂了个脏字，高天佐烟直接扔啤酒罐里，连忙握着左元杰的右手去看。  
发现食指指节很明显的也很快的起了燎泡，高天佐顾不上几万热度的粉丝听众，说，我去找个冰块。  
左元杰呲牙咧嘴吸了几口气，疼劲儿缓过来，也没什么那一瞬间惨烈的灼痛了，还能继续和粉丝瞎掰扯，“哦，刚才网太慢，我没骂人啊，文明直播间，你肯定是耳朵不好，高天佐去给我拿饮料了，嘿唷，babe们，现在是MC KC的频道，点个关注不迷路，刷个礼物有故事，好吗。”  
高天佐慌得连个碗都没拿，只用手握着冰块就过来了，本来想给左元杰冰敷一下手指。没想到左元杰按着往自己腿间跪，眼神里的暗示立刻引爆了满室的暧昧情绪。  
不就是做个口活吗，这有啥，他和左元杰，口活，六九，后入什么没私下乱搞过，玩得还挺都挺爽。  
可高天佐却依旧念着左元杰的手指燎泡，做口活可以，烫伤不能不处理。含了冰块在嘴巴里，同时拉了左元杰的手指进来。  
让手指在口腔里与冰块接触，融化的冰水顺着嘴角流到地板，显得淫靡煽情，也为接下来的舔弄做好冰火两重天的准备。  
“高天佐怎么还没回来，嗯，可能在忙吧，佐哥的家里太大了，也许是迷路了。”说着这种胡话的左元杰可没停下来拽着高天佐的头发，性器往喉咙深处顶的动作，太他妈爽了，太他妈感谢语音直播可以不露脸了，湿热的口腔，刚刚含过冰的舌头，真他妈顶级享受，情欲沉沦，还用手指捏着高天佐的耳垂，转动着他的耳环，狎昵无间。  
也没什么心思继续直播骗礼物，左元杰说了句，“不行，佐哥可能是真的迷路了，我得去找他，或者去贴个寻人启事，各位宝贝有缘再见，就关了直播。”专心致志享受深喉带来的满足感和性刺激。  
郑光发了个语音说，他有点堵车，你们俩等会儿再出门呢，外面太热了。  
左元杰打了响指说，谢谢妈咪提醒，我俩不着急，高天佐正忙着吃牛奶冰棍呢，你也喜欢吃的那一根，我俩不着急。  
高天佐又去刷了牙，还是拿的左元杰送的牙膏，特漂亮，让高天佐一开始都不知道是牙膏，以为是洗面奶用了两三天。  
喝酒玩乐到两三点，郑光根本不想把这两个喝大了的混小子带回自己家，索性去酒店开了房。  
只剩一间亲子家庭房，一张双人大床，一张单人小床，这时候高天佐不知道抽的哪门子疯，说自己明白了孔融让梨的道理，躺在单人小床上，看会儿操逼醒醒酒。  
左元杰笑着说，佐哥，你是不是喝大了就不行。  
高天佐说，我行不行的，咱们一会儿见分晓好吧，一会儿battle一下。我先来根烟醒醒酒。  
郑光也喝了不少，可还得撑着自己坐起来，给自己做着润滑扩张，带着埋怨看了左元杰一眼。  
狂少多会装无辜啊，把自己的烫伤的燎泡给郑光看，骗点心疼，说，光哥你别怪我，我有心无力手受伤，这一切都是高天佐的错。  
做润滑有心无力，操弄的时候游刃有余，还非得让郑光戴着低调王的链子才肯操进去。  
这都不算完，选了后入的体位，硬是要拽着这根链子，链子勒得特别紧，在郑光的脖子上都留下一圈红印，从高天佐的角度看，是真的很像扯着狗链子操小母狗。  
看郑光抓着床单的手都发白，呼吸也有些不顺畅的粗喘声，高天佐赶紧过去，让左元杰松开一点链子，别真玩大了，同时亲着郑光，分享了一个充溢着野格酒精的深吻，帮几近缺氧的郑光找回正常换气的频率和节奏。  
在窒息性爱边缘玩，也是让人足够爽，等氧气再次充盈肺部的瞬间，郑光都没有意识到自己射了精，尤其是伴随着深呼吸肋骨的起伏，穴肉收缩裹着左元杰的性器不住得嘬。  
左元杰让郑光在床上躺好，舔尽郑光鬓角滴下的汗，问他，我们继续？  
郑光点了点头，快感的阀值被打开的那么高，怎么可能不继续呢。  
左元杰在郑光身上又留了密密麻麻几个牙印，又叼着郑光的链子吊坠，手指摸着刚刚被自己勒出的红痕，半跪着往深里顶弄，心理生理双重满足，最后冲刺完，直接怼在郑光最近瘦到没什么肉的小腹射了，还拉着郑光的手，把不堪的白浊精液在小腹上涂开，心里骂了句极脏的话，男人的精盆。  
估计高天佐酒也醒得差不多了，接棒换人上场，左元杰根本没被冷落，自己半坐在床头，让郑光帮他清枪再舔硬。  
高天佐这种努力家，床上的实干派，大开大合的操弄，搞得郑光膝盖都跪不稳，腰都撑不住，想往前跑一点，就得把左元杰的鸡儿往喉咙根儿里吞，可又被高天佐拉回来，顶在软肉上反复的折磨，他妈的灵魂意识都快磨没了。  
左元杰觉得自己差不多了，郑光也肯定被擦开了不少，对着高天佐比了个耶手势。  
两个人心领神会，狼狈为奸，决定了要玩double。  
高天佐从背后把郑光抱在怀里，腿强制掰开，不准合上，左元杰一根根没入手指来做额外的扩张，按着急躁的心，注意着分寸慢慢扶着鸡儿在插进去郑光已经被填满的穴。  
郑光又痛又怕，性器压根儿没硬起来，却在不停流水，左元杰还用骗妞的语气说，刚开始有点疼，一会儿就好了。  
好个屁，郑光觉得自己的躯壳都同时被两幅灵魂塞满，满到他几乎快找不到自己的存在，变成了承载情欲的任凭人亵玩的容器。  
郑光觉得自己浑身上下都他妈的快融化了，他像两块饼干里的奶油夹心一样，甜腻黏人。  
好不容易找回了自己的声音，虽然嘶哑得不成样子，郑光闭上眼睛，放纵自己沉迷于过载离谱的情爱快感之中，说，你们快一点，快一点。  
本意是让两个狗崽子快点射，被他们想当然的自以为是要节奏快点。  
颠得郑光像暴风雨之下无处遁形的一艘小船，也顾不上什么，指甲放肆抓挠在左元杰的脊背上，指尖都能看见血痕，醍醐灌顶的高潮胁迫着他，让他期盼而又恐惧，他怕自己粉身碎骨却又觉得甘之如饴。  
好像是，被汹涌海浪冲击到沙滩上挣扎搁浅，在绝望无助的瞬间，又被放生回水里，郑光靠在高天佐身上，感受着舒服水温的冲击，左元杰负责做清理把射进去的浊液都引出来，顺着水流流到地板，打了个漩涡，被冲刷干净。郑光同时下定了决心，言之凿凿的警告高天佐和左元杰，“你们他妈的谁敢再硬起来一次，我真的鸡儿给你们剁了。”  
哦对了，前几天左元杰不是在和丁飞谈联名合作嘛，丁飞这个人本质商人心眼多，还放了个录音机要把商讨内容一五一十录下来，丑话说在前面，先小人后君子。  
左元杰也是和他闹，拿着录音机就录了个，清清楚楚的丁老逼。  
丁飞把录音机按了暂停，和不懂事的左元杰讲道理，“你怎么讲话呢，你喊郑光妈咪的事情，我都知道。于情于理你是不是得叫我一声爹， 最起码都是干爸。”  
左元杰翻了个和T恤印花设计一摸一样的货真价实的白眼，说，“就你睡过郑光啊？”


End file.
